A Quell to Remember
by SecretChamp
Summary: Remember the 3rd Quarter Quell? Well me along with mdmr97 are redoing it with Twilight characters and it should be pretty interesting  Rated T for a tiny bit of violence :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read and Review!
1. Monkeys

This will be hopefully the best 3-way crossover ever! :D

Co written with mdmr97

Just a hint of whats to come

Finnick Poked the strange creature with his trident, instead of becoming violent, it simply turned and said, "My precious!" causing all the members of the group to back away…

For the record, it is the quarter Quell like Catching Fire and all except I am changing the events sooo…

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Hunger Games, Twilight or Lord of the Rings in any way, shape or form.

Katniss POV

Back in the arena only a year later. I should have seen it coming but still it was not as if I meant to start a supposable rebellion. "Katniss, Watch out!" shouts Peeta.

I turn around and see monkeys leaping at me, so I start to run so does everyone else I watch Finnick, Enobaria and Johanna I still do not quite trust them.

Enobaria POV

In the arena for less than five hours and already we've found mutts, if it weren't for the fact that they are trying to eat us they would be kinda cute, but, wait one look nothing like a monkey but he is right in the pack is that fur and blood hanging out of his mouth? Great not only are we being chased by monkeys, we also had monkey-eating creatures chasing us to!

Finnick POV

Finally, we reach a clearing! Strangely the monkeys did not follow us in to the clearing, so I set Mags down and we decide the space is isolated enough to set up camp. We survey what everyone got from the Cornucopia, Katniss got a bag and a bow and arrow, Johanna an axe, Beeteawire, strange, and I got a trident and everyone got a few extra items.

Johanna POV

After everyone got a few supplies and got settled in, Katniss and Finnick went hunting. When they returned they had gotten a couple squirrel like things so we cooked them and just as we were about to finish Peeta shouts…

To be continued: D

Sorry it's short Chapters should be longer in the future :D


	2. The Noise

Chap 2 ~ The Noise

Smeagle~LOTR~POV

"Smeagle sees whats going on, pretty boy steal katniss from me? Well, smeagle fix that. Sméagol impress Katniss he find..."

Katniss POV  
>"Did you here that?" Peeta glanced around.<br>I'm beginning to think being back in the arena is getting to him.  
>"Hear what" Finnick only stopped for half a second to answer him.<br>"I do not know it was almost like... laughing. In a weird cackling way..."  
>"Peeta quit being stupid before you scare all the sponsors of" I hate the icy feel to Johanna's tone but she's right. Peeta could be the death of us.<p>

Peetas POV  
>I know there is something there, but I do not want to stress Katniss anymore. If only someone would believe me.<br>"We'll need to make camp soon." I say to get my mind of things.  
>"You're right but not here. The lightning storm will have us all killed before we wake up." Beetee observes almost to himself.<br>"THERE, it's coming from the woods!" I know I hear something real this time.  
>"I hear it to; I just can't make out what it is. Almost sounds like actual English" Finnick supports me, but warily.<br>"All the more reason to get moving." Johanna mutters.  
>"Come on Peeta, whatever it is we won't want anything to do with it."<p>

Smeagle~LOTR

How dare the stupid pretty boy move away from me, He is obviously intimidated by Sméagol, I will get pretty boy he will be gone and then I will have Katniss all to myself. But how? How will I get to Pretty Boy he has so many guards with weapons and he himself has weapons.

Finnick~HG~POV

"Peeta! Come on we're leaving now!"

I yelled at him as just stared at the spot where he claims to have heard a noise.

"It's still talking Finnick, I promise." This arena's seriously getting to him.

"Let's go NOW! So we can get away from the noise."

"Ok, fine, I'm coming."

"Thank You"

Katniss ~ HG POV

Poor Peeta this arenas messing with him, if he doesn't stop obsessing with the noise I might go insane! No one else hears it was apparent Finnick just said he could hear it to see if he would shut up but apparently, it did not work. If his noise obsession gets us killed. I do not even want to know…

To Be Continued


	3. Kidnapping

Ugh… Um ok, I just reread the first two chapters and realized how bad it was so… Me and mdmr97 are gonna try to make it better! Kapesh?

Plus Twilight Characters come in to play in this chapter! :O

I am 100 percent aware that Panem is in a futurestic North America and all, so were gonna pretend all the Twilight characters are from the future and live elsewhere, K?

Please send reviews if you read this! I don't care if it's to tell me this is the worse story ever just send in reviews Please!

Peeta's POV~ Hunger Games

Lovely, not only do I'm I supposedly hearing things but I have caused the death of Mags all I can is no one's smiling, Well, I didn't cause her death she sacrificed her self for me in the poisonous fog. "Finnick, Katniss, all of you I'm really sorry."

Finnick's POV ~Hunger Games

"Peeta you didn't do anything it was her choice, to go into the fog."

"I know but I can tell it's bothering you."

"Peeta, I lost my only real friend wouldn't that bother you too."

He thought about it for a minute. "Yes, but still…"

"Just stop while your ahead, will you?"

"Fine" And with that, there were no more words from Peeta until…

Enobaria's POV~ Hunger Games

"The noise, its back it's coming from over there." Says Peeta

"Mellark no one cares about you and your little noise."

"Wait!" shoots Katniss, "I hear it too."

"See what you've done Peeta you made your girlfriend loony to!"

Sméagol's POV ~ LOTR

Oh, no this is not good not good at all Pretty Boy's whole group has seen me! Maybe Sméagol can just sit on this rock and blend in, like a good creature!

Oh, no hear they come, my precious protect me from evil humans who want to make Gollum a slave!

Peeta's POV ~ Hunger Games

"I told you there was something making a noise over here."

I felt a sense of victory upon seeing the strange creature on the rock.

"The only question now is, what is it?" ask Katniss

Beetee's POV ~Hunger Games

I chuckle under my breath at Enobaria's rising anger as we approach the creature, it's apparent she like's to be right. After much debating, we decide that we should investigate the creature sitting on the rock. Apparently, Finnick was voted the one to mess with it, because when I look up he is the one approaching it hesitantly with his trident ready.

Johanna's POV ~ HG

When Finnick get's close to the thing he pokes it with his trident, and when he does it quickly turns and yells in a strange voice. "MY PREACIOUS!" and without second thought Finnick comes back to the group, trident still at the ready.

Emmett's POV ~ Twi

Apparently, we were kidnapped and taken here I know we are in the Hunger Games due to the fake jungle and obvious signs of this being a war zone, for kids although this year not every ones a kid. Lead by Alice with all of us following we continue into the fake jungle. I may know a lot from the ages but all I can think right know is I can't wait to get to the action. This is the Hunger Games after all!

Alice's POV ~ Twi

I can't believe we were kidnapped what happend I'm not sur I just know we are now in the Hunger Games! As I see the Panem symbol in the sky and were surronded by fake jungle

OH! I see people and a creature, I'm gonna move in and see whats happening and try not to be spotted there's camera's everywhere.


	4. Change of Course

**This is mdmr97 first chapter she wrote completely by herself :D**

**The chapters don't exactly flow like I hoped but it'll work if we scratch Alice's planning and say that they were kidnapped K? Don't feel like doing a bunch of editing right now I don't think anyone reads this anyway :D**

Johanna's POV  
>"Okay that's enough! I'm killing this thing!"<br>"Wait! What if it can help us, it hasn't tried to hurt us yet, well not all of us." Katniss makes me sick sometimes, when she butts in like that.  
>"Katniss, let her go, where would we be if we went around asking mutts to be our allies?"<br>"Why thank you Peeta. Ugh it hurt to say that."

Peeta POV  
>"MUTT! Gollum no mutt! Gollum in love, come girlie, follow Sméagol!"<br>"HEY! What are you, or who are you, and what are you talking about?"  
>"Pretty boy angry? Sméagol make pretty boy angry huh? I'll make you angry, hahahaha, I steal Katniss now! ….. What? Precious? Why you shoot Sméagol? Sméagol love you..."<br>"We better get outta here, now! I don't think you killed it Katniss, I think you just made it insane." I begin seriously worrying when the thing starts screaming its head and tearing apart the monkey fur, he has been gripping.

Alice POV

"Emmit wait! It's dead, or dying there's nothing to do."  
>"So what you're telling me is there's still a chance he's alive?" Emmit's not letting go of this.<br>"No, leave him be, I feel kinda bad for him…"  
>"Are you kidding me? The things a freak."<br>"Edward! Just what exactly are you?"

"Hungry…"  
>"Well I don't exactly feel like eating mutated monkeys, you?"<br>"There's always the kids."  
>"Jasper, no, I'm not letting you go back there."<br>"Okay guys we need to figure this out Now!" Bella is beginning to get really freaked out.

Bella POV  
>Why is everyone acting as if its okay? As if vampires get kidnapped everyday and sent to places with fake trees. It is NOT OKAY. This does not happen! I am supposed to be invincible! "I want a refund!" … I did not mean to say that aloud…<br>"On what Bella? Just tell me and I'll get it for you, I swear." Just looking at those eyes, that ice cold skin that strangely does not sparkle, makes me die for saying that. Well what you want a refund on?"  
>"Nothing, just, nothing. At this point mutated monkey doesn't sound that bad, but I'm leaning towards jaspers idea."<br>"Bella, no. I promised this wouldn't happen. You wouldn't be like this. You promised."  
>""Guys where's Emmit, and Rosalie? <p>

Rosalie POV 

"Where are we going Emmit. You know I don't like to be lead around." It's te most annoying thing on earth.  
>"I don't know, but I smell it. It's meat real animal meat, like the gorillas we hunted once."<br>"That's ridiculous. Come on… Wait! It's mine!" That selfish hog.  
>"Haha finders keepers." And he's sucked into his kill, or the other way around. "I'm goin to find something else."<br>"Yeah, yeah."  
>Fake trees may not suit precious Bella but they're much easier to climb in. Stalking unsuspecting victims is a piece of cake, especially when they make such a show of being there.<br>"Hey! Kid!"….

"Who are you, plus I'm thirty so I'm not a kid."

"Whatever."

And before she could think I had my teeth in her neck.

Emmit's POV

"Why did you spit it out it's a real person, come on Rose it hasn't been that long has it?"

"No, she tastes horrid I think she's on some strange drug or something."


	5. Vampires and Tributes

**Ok so I edited the chapter 3, was super happy to see people have added our story to alert and favorites love ya'll :D**

**Guess what instead of killing of Female morphling as it would make sense to do I'm starting a whole new plot with her! And lets just say Enobaria won't be happy is she finds out!**

**Readers we would love it if you gave us a review *hint,hint!***

Bella's POV

This is ridiculous I want to go home! NOW!

I now we can't do anything about our situation but still, I wonder why whoever kidnapped us didn't take Renesme to.

Katniss's POV

BOOM!

One more tribute dead I wonder who it was maybe it was one of the morphling's they're probably going mental with withdrawl by now.

Rosealie's POV

"Emmet we have a problem!"

"What is it Rose?"

"Remember that person I took a sip from?"

"Duh, you wimped out on her, it really was a shame."

"Hey Rude! Anyway not the point all I did was take a bite she might be a vampire by now!"

"UGH! Rose why didn't you say something earlier it's probably to late by now it's been like 10 hours!"

Female Morphling POV

" I must have fallen asleep or did I get knocked, ether way I feel great right know but have a strange craving for blood I feel like the District One tribute Enobaria, Anywho I'm gonna go find a tribute!

Johanna's POV

"Uh, Guys I have a weird feeling someones watching us and that we should leave, like NOW!"

Jasper's POV~ "This should be interesting for me to write!" SecretChamp

"Emotion control my skill is so much fun especially in the Hunger Games.

"Oh look guys a suffering tribute looks like she could use some help"

"Don't even think about it Jasper" What Alice dosnt know is I'm ten steps ahead of her that tribute will slowly make her way to us then beg me to end her suffering.

Bella's POV

Boom!

Great, Jasper has just killed a tribute what a great way to get as little attention as possible, at least the Games will end sooner, maybe…

Katniss's POV

A tribute has just died and I'm pretty certain her killer is close to us a short while ago I heard a little bit of yelling and them a cannon fired so right now were on the run from someone were just not sure who right now."

**This chapter was really random it was my way to end my boredom and wear me out seeing as it's 12:30am and I'm still not tired and I haven't updated in awhile due to lack of cantact with mdmr97 :D this was written mainly by me with MD's ideas scattered here and there enough blabbing from me imma post this now lol!**


	6. Pretty Boy and Salt

I must edit more :'( MDMR97 freaked when I told her Alice kidnapped them so… Were saying President Snow had and the Voltouri had an agreement and as a punishment for the Cullens, they put the vampires in the games! So that's the plan until I get to editing! :D Sorry, for all the problems this story will be on the right track as soon as possible please stay with us until then we love our readers and followers!

Emmit POV  
>"Alright all you STOP!" Whoa, never seen Alice scream before... in all our centuries... must be bad .<br>Everyone's in a different place but I'm pretty sure anyone in this arena could hear her.  
>"If we don't stop messing and playing around and start thinking about this as the end of our LIVES we will DIE! ALL OF US!"<p>

Apparently Jaspers mood control isn't working very well. And Edward so nonchalantly walking into the scene doesn't help.  
>"EDWARD! Bella and I want to get home to Renessme just as much as you do.!" "But I can assure you she is fine."<p>

do? Even if we kill them all we can't promise that will get us out of here. And would someone stop that stupid druggies screaming?"

I lean over and ask if she would like to find something to eat she says yes and we sneak away unnoticed.

Finnick POV  
>"Guys stop. There's obviously people out there stronger than we know, and I think it's time we fix that."<br>"What do you suggest? Run around hollering for them to come out? Find it and sneak into their camp? Make a peace offering? Anyway we do it, if they're as powerful as you think, we get killed."  
>"Peeta, really? Of course I'm not suggesting making a peace offering. And I don't honestly know what to do, but this, running, isn't working."<br>"Alright so we stop. Make camp and set up traps. Lots of them!"

Katniss POV  
>Its a good idea, traps, but it makes me think of Gale. 'Lucky', his tragic life seems like a breeze to mine.<br>"Your suggesting we become sitting ducks? Seriously, are you trying to get us killed? What is it just easier for them to take us out while your perched in a tree ready to finish them of?" Johanna is making her accusations in a mix of screaming and growling before Finnick cuts her of in a choke hold. Can't help but start to like him.

Peetas POV  
>"Maybe she's right. It can be extremely dangerous over-estimating your opponents. For all we know we could be going up against a group of stupid, ravaged morphlings. We wait here and get up in traps as high as possible. Then figure out the best way to kill them." The ever growing grin on Johanna's face confirms what I'm thinking. Peeta is becoming for to vicious.<br>"So I'm right? Okay, let's make camp before it get's dark."

Wiress's ~ POV  
>I know there's vampires out there I know they'll think I'm insane but I might as well tell them.<p>

Beete's POV  
>"B-B-Bite Neck!" Wiress stutters.<br>"Is something going to bite our necks?" She nods but I still have no idea maybe Enobaria's a traitor. "Are you talking about Enobaria?"  
>She shakes her head. "Come on is there anything else to give me a hint as to what you know.<p>

Johanna's POV  
>Nuts and Volts over there claim that there is something about to bite our necks, apparently whatecer is following us. It can't be Enobaria she's about as asleep as a rock.<br>I would be too if it weren't for there pestering me. I hear a rustling from the bushes, and when I blink someone has there teeth in Wiress neck.

Finnick's POV  
>BOOM! That's Wiress cannon at least I'm assuming. Before I could kill her killer someone choke holds me from behind, I try to get free but whoever it is, is to strong. "If you try to kill him you'll be a goner before you precious little lovers can think."<br>And shockingly it's a female. I try to escape again but still no good. "I would kill you now but it's a shame to waste the pretty, plus you reek of salt and I don't feel like drinking salt."  
>"Drinking salt?" is the only reply I manage to get out.<p>

Katniss POV  
>I wish I could go home now.<br>I attempt to shoot an arrow at the girl with Finnick but before it hits her, her partner grabs it, breaks it. Which causes me to back off. And in the blink of an eye they're gone and so is Beetee. Finnick's slumped on the ground presumably knocked out seeing as there hasn't been a cannon and there's a steady rising and falling of his chest.

Johanna's POV  
>Okay apparently Wiress was right about neck biting. BOOM! That must be Beetee's cannon. Fortunately, Finnick is still breathing, and Enobaria is still somehow off in happy dreamland.<p> 


	7. Thoughts

Dear readers- It's mdmr97, sorry for not 'making an appearance' till now, and also it should be mush smoother sailing from here on out. This chapter wont really be a 'chapter' but instead a look at how the Voltouri and President Snow teamed up to get the vampires in the hunger games, taking care of both their problems. Hope you enjoy!

Jane POV  
>"I have suffered long enough! Are we really gonna sit here and let the Cullens live happilly? Aro, surely there is a way! We have thousands what do they have?" Alec, my brother, the only one who I truly love, just about drives me to kill him.<br>"Jane, there is nothing to do, they have done nothing wrong. Killing them would cause to much troub;e than they're worth."  
>Sulpicia-"Maybe we don't have to kill them."<br>Aro- "You all know North Amer- Panem, has deteriorated into practically nothing, never worth living in so all our vampires have been transported elsewhere. The Cullens in Central America, where tradition has been kept. Panem's traditions are quite new, on the other hand, and may provide a way to end the Cullens blamelessly."  
>Jane- "Quit blabbing, how?"<br>Caius- "Panam disposes of 24 'children' every year in a 'Hunger Games'. We simply stick them in the Games, and advise Panam's president, 'Snow', how to dispose them.

SecretChamp's Authors Note~ It's raining and I'm bored so I'm going to write a happy love chapter because I just wrote like 3 peoples deaths and want to write something happy /sad : )

Also I was listening to music writing this if you catch the lyric references tell me!

Finnick's POV ~ While still knocked out

My favorite place, the beach, its warm there's the sounds of the ocean and most importantly Annie's with me. She's happy here, calm, her past behind her it seems, if only that were possible. I wake to my nightmares of the games, except there not my nightmares anymore there my life, I'll probably die, if I die I hope nothing but the best for Annie, I hope she's okay, I made sure someone would take care of her if I die but still, after I fully come to I realize there's a throbbing in my head maybe I'll just lay here, and forget the world and with that I drifted to sleep once again.

Johanna's POV

Katniss and Peeta went to go hunt for some form of food. I'm alone with hostile sleeping beauty and Finnick who I'm really starting to worry about he's been out for going on four hours, but he looks extremely calm, so I'll leave him be.

As I sit my mind begins to wander, will I have kill these people? No, I won't kill them I'll let them kill me each one of them have something to return to, Finnick has poor Annie I hope she's okay still, Katniss has her family, Peeta has a family, and so does Enobaria, I've got nothing to look forward to returning to except lots of money that I have no use for.


	8. Vampire Camp, Anyone?

Hey Readers! If theyre any LOL! MDMR97 Wrote all of this!

So all the lovely reviews can go to her, Kapesh!

Katniss POV  
>Whatever or whoever these bloodsucking people are they're stronger than we are. And do I really trust those I am with? If the bloodsuckers kill me than it will only protect Peeta, it will keep him from trying to be all nice-guy with them. And how bad can it really be? I've been camping with Enorbaria for days. I wait till it's pitch black and everyone is asleep (I'm on watch) and I sneak to the woods to try to track them. They were vary clever about leaving absolutely no traks, but i could still find their path by the broken branches and twigs. I know I'm close to their camp when -<br>Edward-"What are you doing here?"  
>"You're very brave to walk straight into a camp of vampires you know? But that doesn't really help your case." The second voice is a female clinging very tightly to the first, even though he's practically squeezing her to death.<br>"What are you doing here? Who are you!"  
>"Well we could tell you but..., then we'd have to kill you." This voice is coming from a bigger guy, I hear the blonde next to him call him Emmit. He gets a huge grin when he says this.<br>"Fine, kill me. Someone's bound to do it anyway. But then what? You go and drain every one else? You guys don't seem to get it."  
>"Get what?" This time I can't see the voice. It's a very pleasant, small female voice, but i just can't see who...<br>"There can only be one victor. I'm not real good with people, but it doesn't seem like any of you are itching to kill the other."  
>(Emmitt-) Well, sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but we don't exactly play by the rules."<br>"Dont call me that!"  
>(Alice- )I finally see the face to the sweet voice "Guys enough. Whatever the 'rules' we've got to do something with her."<br>(Rosalie-) "I don't see what you are waiting for, just kill her. Were all starving anyway.."  
>"Wait! I can help you!" I know I'm taking a huge risk by what I'm about to say. Both with the capitol and these 'vampires' but if i die, i know Peeta dies with me. "I know hot to get you all out of here. I've done it before." The blonde still walking towards me, ready to assasinate at any moment, i start to panic. "If you kill me you will ALL die! Think about it, surely you all dont just get whisked away by the peacekeepers. Surely there's someone who wants you dead. And if so Snow will make sure you all die!" I'm out of breath from screaming and strangely I can't stop the tears flowing down my cheeks.<br>Alice-Guys what if she's right-  
>to be continued <p>


	9. The Search

lice POV  
>"We all know the Voltouri have hated us forever, and especially recently."<br>Jasper- "But what would the Voltouri have to do with Panem? They look to these people as weaklings, even worse than humans."  
>Katniss- "Hey!"<br>Rosalie- "Oh shut up, you dont even know if you'll live."  
>Bella- "Can't anyone make sense of this?"<br>Katniss- "Really? Are you that oblivous to the events of Panem. We're not dead you know! Yet... Your 'Voltouri' wants you dead, and Snow wants a dramatic, extreme death for me. Easy fix for both of them so if any one here wants to live none of us can afford die, let alone kill each other."  
>Alice- "Alright... I don't believe we could really be killed, but i think we should help them, and if the Voltouri is really behind this, we could be in extreme danger. Guys?"<br>Emmit- "Alright, we wont kill you. On two conditions, you find us something real to eat, and do exactly as we say."  
>Katniss-Hmm, easy.<p>

Finnick POV  
>I wake up again to less throbbing in my head now I just have a major headache,<p>

"What happened to me?"

"You attempted to kill the killer of Wiress's but then his girlfriend choke holded you and then knocked you out talking about salt." Replies Johanna crudely

"Um, okay…. But where's Beetee and Katniss?"

"Beetee was taken by the attackers and we don't know abput Katniss…"

"Wait! Katniss, didn't go hunting! what if the bloodsuckers took her too? We have to do something! She might not even be alive!-" Peeta starts to panic.  
>Great all I did was ask a question And Peeta's crazy again. I Sigh before continuing "Alright, first, it's not just about Katniss. And Katniss was here last night, but what about Beetee? How long has he been gone?"<br>"You think I care. I say we're better of without them. Easy with the angry eyes Finnick, they're not very becoming of you," Johanna says with a annoyed smirk.  
>"There's four of us here. We can't make it without Katniss!, she actually knew what she was doing!"<p>

"I say we trade them Peeta here for Katniss." Pipes Enobaria

"How about we trade YOU for Katniss!" Peeta replies

"OR! We could as a team go look for Katniss." I reply to the madness.

"Honestly Finnick you need to rest you were knocked out for at least six hours." That's shocking as it's coming from Johanna.

"I'M COMING. THE END."

"Suit yourself." And as we gather our stuff…

Haha Cliffhanger and only I lnow what happens


	10. Out Cold, Again

I shouls stop beating on Finnick but… It's to much fun to beat on ur favorite character and your least for that matter :)!

Finnick's POV

My head still really hurts worse than before actually, but I know I'll be fine. I've seen worse in the games, and I'm sure any moment now I'll have a silver parachute of morphine headed my way.

Johanna's POV  
>Finnick's got me worried he's not being himself plus I'm certain he has a concussion a major one at that, he was out for at least six hours and there's no cut or bruise.<br>As we gather our stuff I notice he is having trouble picking simple stuff up, but before I can do anything he is out cold on the ground.  
>"Um, guys it looks like were staying here."<br>"What about Katniss?"  
>"What about Finnick? He's knocked out for all we know Katniss is of picking flowers in a meadow!"<br>"Fine!" and with that he sulks off.

Peeta's POV

I officially HATE Finnick Odair, I never liked him but now I hate him he is going to get Katniss killed.  
>I'm careful to go the opposite way Enobaria went. I have no earthly idea what I'm going to do, all I know is I want her back. As its gets even darker and creatures start coming back I remember Katniss telling me, more like yelling at me for being to loud with my steps. That was after our nights in the cave... I go into 'dreamland' where we're still in the cave and Katniss loves me when something drops on my head. A hazlenut? What?…<p>

Jasper's POV

"Don't move, or you will never be able to move again, so what do you say? Wanna go for a walk?" Normally he'd be screaming, but now's when I'm glad for my powers, mood control.  
>"Oh come come on Jasper just kill him, you know you wanna."<br>"Rosalie! Leave him be!"  
>"Thanks Alice." She gives me kiss, amazingly since I have this trashing kid in my arms.<br>"Alright girls what do we do with him?" I am the only guy her because Emmitt stayed with Katniss at our camp while Bella and Edward were hunting. I let the kid break free when he recognizes Katniss.  
>"Katniss! You'e alive! What are you doing here? What have you done? An alliance with them? They killed Wirress,and what about Beetee?"<br>"Peeta calm down! Yes, they are responsible for Wirress, what happened to Beetee?"  
>"What happened to you? You left me! For them?"<br>"PEETA! Put yourself together man! They're helping we're going to help them."

Katniss POV

I walk up to him, give him a kiss to calm him down, and whisper in his ear to keep the Capitol from hearing, "We're getting out of here. All of us, we're leaving Panam, forever."


	11. You Wanna Go?

Edward POV

Alice-"Edward, come here. She's going to come back, soon, to take the boy and try and kill us. She won't succeed, but it will be a lot of drama I think would be best to avoid as much as possible." That's it. She's gone and done, become 'friends' with these people. At least in her mind.

Edward- "Yes, I heard her thinking about it. Is she coming with the others?"

Alice- "No, she's alone."

Edward- "We have to kill her, send the boy to convince the others, and move on without her... no, he's too attached to her..."

Jasper- 'You have to turn her then. We can't kill, her, but we have to do something.' Jasper is with Emmitt talking it up with Peeta, but I can hear his thoughts clearly. Alice see's this turn of events.

Alice- 'It's a huge risk; it could turn all of them against us.'

Edward- "But we'll have her, and if we have her we have him, and we have both of them if the others don't consent, it will be easy enough to kill them." Jaspers strides over here. He must've been keeping careful watch of our expressions.

Jasper- "So it's settled. Now who is to do it?"

Edward- "I think it ought to be you. You can keep her calm." Jasper only silently contemplates this, for quite a long time.

Alice- "You don't have to Jasper. You ought to do it Edward, you've had experience." Jasper is still standing there silently, but now the look on his face is as if he is having a nightmare right then and there.

Edward- "Alright, I'll do it, Jasper?"

Jasper- "Huh, yeah, I was just... I'm just... hungry."

Katniss POV

What exactly do I do now though? I know they' capable of serious damage. I can' be killed. That would mean the end of Peeta, and my promise, and I will NOT fail. Maybe I can sneak in through the trees and call Peeta out. I Sit Down to think about it for a while until its almost pitch black, but I'm used to this. I start walking back to camp, looking for signs of animal life to keep my mind of the sure death up ahead. "The things I do for the boy with the bread."

Peeta POV

Everyone here just keeps staring at me, almost… wantingly… creepy… I close my eyes and let my mind drift to Katniss 'the girl who was on fire', beauty in a small vicious, violent package. What if I don't see her again, if she doesn't see me again. I'd rather have it that way though.

Edward- "She's almost here." I'm almost sure I'm not supposed to hear that. Peeta- "Who? Katniss? She's coming back? What do you know? What are you planning!"

Edward- "Rosalie, take care of that please."

Rosalie- "Sure thing."

Alice- "Up there."

Then it happens, I feel as if it's me who's dying, and not Katniss. He (Edwardian) jumps up into the trees, classic Katniss, pulls her down, and.. and I pass out…

When I wake-up screaming is all I hear is screaming, screaming, and more screaming.

Rosalie- "WILL SOMEONE SHUT HER UP!."

Peeta- "Katniss? KATNISS! What HAVE YOU DONE!"

Emmit- "HA, you wanna go? Come on pretty boy!"


	12. Sponsors,Food,Vampires and Cannons

Finnick  
>I awaken groggy were still on the beach, which is weird because I remember us leaving. "What happened? I thought we were leaving to find Katniss."<br>"We were going to but then you passed out again." Johanna stops and Enobaria starts talking, "But, don't worry about yourself, your sponsors sent three whole bottles of morphine, you should be fine."  
>"Where's Peeta?"<br>"He left in the middle of the night after when he was on guard."  
>"How long have I been out?"<br>"About two days."  
>"Any deaths?"<br>"A couple but no one we know."  
>I let out a sigh and offered to stay on guard while the girls slept, when I hear a boom. And then I think to myself 'I hope that wasn't Katniss' or Peeta's.'<p>

Gale  
>BOOM! My heart fell; I felt grief over Katniss, anger at Peeta, and confusion over who killed her. I had no clue who or what they were. They weren't tributes, thats all I know, and all at the same time I felt empty, just empty like there was nothing left in the world. My Mom left the room crying and took my siblings with her.<br>After awhile I decided to go help Ms. Everdeen and check on Prim, it will be hard on them, but I was not prepared for what Ms. Everdeen told me when I walked through her door. "Prim's missing!"

Rosalie  
>Emmett had the kid on the ground before he could do anything about his lover girl, after lots of trashing and screaming Jasper got him calmed down and he is currently sleeping. The girl is recovering, give another day or so and she'll be one of us. I just hope Jasper can control the kid until then. He is very emotional when it comes to this girl, Katniss I believe her name is.<p>

Johanna  
>Finnick is back to his normal self thankfully, but now there are only three of us. At least we are all decent fighters. After Finnick has another round of morphine he seems okay so we set out to find Katniss and Peeta, hopefully still alive; unfortunately just as I think this, another cannon fires.<p>

Edwardian  
>Poor kid, his thoughts are on his girlfriend and nothing else. At least she'll be okay, eventually. BOOM! Another one dead, hopefully the girl Rosalie accidentally turned into a vampire hasn't turned anyone. Newborns are so hard to deal with. Then coincidentally I hear her.<br>'Hey look there's that girl that bit me earlier and many other tributes! I bet I cou-'  
>She doesn't even finish this thought before Alice has her in pieces. We soon had a fire set in the distance and to our luck two unsuspecting tributes come to check it out, and since Bella and I found them we had a quick dinner since there's absolutely nothing else to eat.<p>

Enobaria  
>Two more down, the tributes have been going down left and right these past few days, hopefully I won't have to kill Finnick or Johanna, they're too nice. Peeta: eh he could go, and Katniss: she's alright.<p>

Emmett  
>That kid was a joke, he thought he actually had a chance against me; I'm still laughing! He'll learn she's not dead soon enough, then she'll most likely turn him or kill him. Either one's good in some way.<p>

Finnick  
>Were in the jungle now, it's damp and muddy; I wish we could've stayed on he beach. It's warm and relaxing, then again that might just be a personal opinion, but still I would have rather stayed.<br>"Anyone hungry," I asked. I was bored and a little hungry, and since we ran low on food on the beach it was my fault beach so I decided I would hunt for something to eat.  
>"Sorta. If you want to g-"<br>Before Johanna can finish her sentence a silver parachute with food comes our way, unfortunately there's only enough food for one.  
>"Well let's open it and see who it's for."<br>Enobaria was the first to grab the container and opened it;  
>"Oh Shocker! It's for Finnick, here, eat away!"<br>Of course, it's for me it always is. I wish for once it wouldn't be mine lots of problem's would be avoided if for once it wasn't for me!

"No you guys have it I wasn't that hungry anyway."  
>"No your sponsors would kill us if we had some of their precious Finnick's fo-."<br>"Enobaria, Johanna EAT THE FOOD NOW!"

Enobaria  
>"Okay fine, I'll eat it."<br>"Good."  
>And after that he left I went to follow him to apologize but Johanna put her foot down and said it better just to leave him alone for awhile so I did.<p> 


	13. A Painful Experinence

Author's Note; MDMR97s chapter all comment/flames hatred appreciation etc. goes to her I may have edited this a little but the idea was hers : )

Felix POV

Jane: Are you sure this is going to work?

Alec: Of course, it is your plan.

'Eww, if I didn't know better there are times I'd say they were dating.'

Felix: All we have to do is cut of the kids senses to we can grab her and go before Bella shows up. Like taking candy from a baby.

Alec: See Jane, piece of cake, delicous cake that leads to the solution of all our problems.

Jane: ...Yeah...

Felix: Good lets go.

*Shortly after*

Alec POV

Edward: ALEC! YOU LET GO OF HER!

Alec: Edward, Edward, I'm not even touching her. If you want to take her you can. But you know, you don't have your wife to protect you or your daughter.

He dashed towards his screaming daughter. Stupid move.

Jane: "Aht ah ah. Wrong move."

'Even I'm afraid of her when Jane puts on that twisted, heartless, gorgeous smile of hers, as he falls to the ground thrashing in pain.'

Jane: I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not until you're girlfriend comes to your rescue, which she can't because she is to far away to hear you. What a shame.

Alec: Alright that's enough. Not with the jokes no, but with the mind torture. I don't think he'll go that far to get his precious little daughter back-

Edward! I hate him! Always cracking into everyone's mind. I can't help it, can't even think to stop him as he tries to find out our plans for his daughter. I'm grateful to my sister when the girl falls to the ground screaming, instantely distracting him, Such a precious voice. It's a pity.'

Edwardian's POV

They have Reneesme I don't know where they took her but but I do know that there is another small child involved when I get my hands on them, they will be dead. I can't believe I didn't hear there thoughts. This couldn't get worse.


	14. Dead Girl Walking

Gale's POV  
>Katniss is dead Prim is missing, what next District twelve blows up? I searched hour after hour for Prim but she was no where to be seen Mrs. Everdeen has gone back into depression and refuses to eat anything. I decided to take a break from looking to watch the games, see if Peeta got himself killed yet, sadly he hasn't I was just about to turn it off when I noticed Katniss's body which strangely hasn't been removed yet flinch then she started to stand up it was unreal. She stood up more beautiful than before she was very pale and her eyes were red she was like the living dead, except more beautiful<p>

Peeta's POV~ He is under Jaspers mood control  
>I feel so calm, Katniss died but I feel sooooo very calm I don't care about her death anymore.<br>Suddenly I feel the need to panic, Katniss is DEAD these people killed her, Wait, she's moving! She's walking towards me! She looks even more than before, except her eyes there a bright, bright read and she looks pale, if I didn't know better I'd say she's a dead girl walking.  
>"Katniss?"<br>Her head snaps to my direction and she's instnantly running towards me. I start to run towards her but the blonde girl, Rosalie, stops me and looks at me as if I'm stupid. All of the guys in the group are holding her back but she's still making progress. Silently making her way to me.  
>"Let her go!" I don't get what's going on. She's not dead! I have her back but, she's different. "What has happened?"<br>Rosalie: "Dude calm down, your little lover is just fine, she just wants to eat you." My stomach is in knots now but she says this as if she's just talking. They start leading/dragging Katniss towards the woods but between the blonde and the other small girl it's useless. 'Wow I'm a wimp...'  
>"Hey! Get back her! Katniss!"<p>

Finnick POV  
>"Doesn't anyone find it strange Katniss's body was never picked up?" I've been trying to convince these guys for days something's up but to no avail.<br>"No I don't I think no one cares and I know keeping Peeta alive is of no use when precious Katniss is dead so: I say we forget them and kill of the other tributes so I can go home and get out of this STUPID JUNGLE!"  
>Enobaria: "Aww, Johanna, are you a little bit cranky?"<br>"Shut UP!"  
>Finnick: "Girls, girls it's okay. We're never going to find Katniss with the two of you fighting over me." That was probably a mistake because they both look like they're legitimatly anoutto kill me. I can't see why, i've been keeping them well fed...<p> 


End file.
